


Trains Are a Hassle

by knifeblythe



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU, Aged Up, F/F, Oneshot, dont ask for another chapter ur not gonna get one, gay????, it is gay, janna is v gay, swears, what else do i tag?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeblythe/pseuds/knifeblythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh shit, she's leaving. "Uh, see ya!" Oh god. Janna instantly regretted the words once they came out of her mouth. What the fuck? She didn't even know this attractive beautiful stranger, and she was saying good-bye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trains Are a Hassle

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr requested me to write another janstar story, so i wrote this which is inspired by me bc i was on the train and i saw a pretty girl and almost said bye when she got off ://  
> kinda au? they're strangers so ye  
> im still really shit at titles. i suppose we'll all just live with it :/

"Why do I do these things to myself?" Janna muttered under her breath, dragging a hand across her face in exasperation.   

Her phone flickered to life. It was currently 6:45am and the train came in about ten minutes. _Ugh._ Irritable impatience bubbled in her chest. Why did her school have to be so far away? 

At least she could sleep on the train.  

The next few minutes were agonizingly long, everything in her body feeling like it was weighing her to hell. And when the train finally arrived, earlier than usual and almost empty she thanked the gods. Laying her sleep deprived body to rest against the unusually soft chairs, resting her feet up on the hand rail in front of her she thought to herself, _finally I can sleep._  

But then there was an uncomfortable itch. Right at the front of her face. Like, on the forehead. She tried ignored it, keeping her eyes closed and attempting to _relax._ _Please._  

No, nope. That itch was starting to become un _bearable._ She cracked open her eyes, glaring across at whoever happened to be staring at her.  

A pretty girl with captivatingly blue eyes and amazingly long blonde her sitting across from her seemed to snap to attention. She smiled apologetically, turning her attention down to her phone. 

Oh boy. Janna's heart leapt into her throat. Was she _staring_ at her? Oh shit she was really pretty.  

Janna spent the next few minutes glancing at the girl to her own phone, out the window and back again. Her brain seemed to scream one thing and that was that a _really pretty girl had been staring at her like, what?? Was she checking her out?_ Should she say something? No, that would be weird. And she's too far away. 

Okay breathe. She was probably just spacing out. Yeah, that's reasonable. 

 _Spacing out on her face._  

Chill. Please.  

The train pulled to a halt at the next station, and the girl stood. 

Oh shit, she's leaving.  

"Uh, see ya!" Oh god. Janna instantly regretted the words once they came out of her mouth. What the _fuck?_ She didn't even know this attractive beautiful stranger, and she was saying good-bye?  

The girl blinked. "What?"  

Oh no, this chick must think she's such a creep. "I, um... I didn't mean to say that..."   

She chuckled, "Oh well, I'm not-" the train started moving suddenly and she stumbled, grabbing the closest thing which happened to be Janna's leg. She quickly whipped her hands back and Janna couldn't help but notice how strong her hand had been, despite how small she was. 

"Oopsie! Hah, sorry about that." She grinned nervously, "I was just looking at the map." 

"Oh. Okay." Janna sat there awkwardly, her entire face burning to a crisp. 

"So!" She plopped down next to her, her twinkling eyes blindingly gorgeous. "I'm Star. What's your name?"  

"Janna." She said, trying to swallow her internal freak-out.  

"I absolutely _love_ your Mohawk by the way." She oohed, hands pressed against her cheeks. Janna laughed, subconsciously running her fingers through her hair.

"Thanks, I love your hair too. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with that much in my life."  

"Oh yeah, it's all fun and games until you have to brush and clean it though."  

Janna winced, "Oh man, I can only imagine."  

The two conversed for a while longer, and Janna was surprised at just how easy this stranger was to talk to. And despite her sweetheart appearance, she was into quite a few heavy metal bands and really passionate about Pokémon and anime. In fact, she was just all-round passionate and that was definitely a turn on. Especially at a gruelling seven in the morning. 

All too soon they were reaching Star's stop, and Janna was about to say goodbye to this gorgeous girl forever when she reached into her purse and pulled out a purple glittery pen. 

She grabbed Janna's hand and scribbled onto it, "There. Now you can reach me." 

Next to her name was a cute drawing of a fancy looking spider. "Star Butterfly?"  

She winked, clicking her tongue. "That's me."  

Janna grinned, "So what should I name you in my contacts? Starship?"  

A look passed over her face so fast, Janna was sure she imagined the grimace. 

"How about mothership?"  

"Ooh, that sounds _interesting._ " Janna raised an eyebrow. 

Star snickered, standing as the train slowed to a halt. "I’ll bet it does. Alright, well it was nice talking to you Janna." 

"Likewise. I look forward to future get-togethers."  

Star giggled, "Bye." Accompanied with a tiny wave, and then she was gone.  

Janna couldn't break the dumb grin from her face. This felt like a dream. 

She pulled out her phone, quickly adding the number lest it getting washed off therefore this beautiful moment being lost for all eternity. Then she send a text to Jackie about what just happened, bursting with renewed energy. About five minutes later she replied:

" _you should've kissed her :/_ " 

She rolled her eyes. Oh well. At least she was awake now.


End file.
